A number of devices and apparatus are known for the dispensing and the cutting of paper toweling or paper wadding. In some of them, the cutting of the paper is effected by tearing the pulled web or band against a toothed edge of the dispensor or distributor. In other apparatus, the cutting of the paper is effected by cutting the pulled band by means of a cutting tool mounted on the apparatus.
Also known is apparatus where the distribution and the cutting of the paper are simultaneously and automatically obtained by pulling on the edge of the band extending from the apparatus. This is the case notably of apparatus which has been made the subject of previous patents by the applicant. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,691.
In these patents, the cutting of the paper is effected by pulling on the end of the band causing drive of a drum having a roughened surface and against which, under pressure, rolls a roll of paper, the drum being equipped with a cutting tool (bar, blade, wire etc.) which at the time of its rotation comes into progressive contact over the entire length of a counter tool to effect a cutting action in the manner of a scissors.
Next will be briefly summarized the characteristics of the apparatus which is the subject of the preceding patents of the Applicant.
The apparatus is of the type comprising a carrier for a roll of paper maintained under pressure against a rotatable drum mounted on a frame fixed to a wall casing and carrying at one side a profiled pawl cooperating, selectively with a shock absorber or with an elastic abutment according to the phases of operation and at the other side an eccentric lever with a return spring for the drive of the drum in order to cut, by manual action the band of paper leaving the apparatus.